25 Days With Sakura
by kia.511
Summary: Sasuke could make any girl fall on their knees for him in a single snap of his finger. He had everything, popularity, cool friends and drooling girls he's never serious with. But he falls serious with an unnocticed mute. -full summary inside- SasuxSaku
1. A Weird Meeting

**(A/N: I just made up the names of Sakura's parents cause I don't know the real ones so forgive me…)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Full Summary: **Sasuke could have any girl fall at his knees. He was the heartthrob prince per say. But of all the girls he could be serious with, he fell for an unnoticed mute. Not knowing that she was actually a real princess… their love would be forbidden when she goes back to claim the throne.

* * *

_**25 Days With Sakura**_

**Chapter 1 :**

**A Weird Meeting**

* * *

_**The past:**_

"If she goes to a normal school then maybe she can speak once and for all… we can't have her on the throne being mute!" a fatherly voice said to a beautiful woman who was probably her wife.

"But she's just 8…" the woman said sadly.

"6 years… that's all it takes Yoruni… 6 years" the man said patting his wife named Yoruni on the back.

"But will Sakura want this? Think of your daughter's opinion" Yoruni pleaded.

"Sakura doesn't even know how to speak… how can she decide then?" the man said.

"Yaru… what if she's gonna get bullied or hurt…" Yoruni cried.

The man named Yaru sighed. "Then they'll regret it once they know she's one to take a powerful clan's throne." Yaru said hugging his wife looking at a distance.

A little girl with shoulder length bobbed hair and long bangs with beautiful emerald eyes looked from a door. She gave sigh. Probably one of the most few sound and things she could utter.

"Sakura?" Yaru asked.

The girl moved into the room.

"Sakura… you mother and I think that you should go to a normal school for you to learn how to speak faster… you need to claim the throne on your 18th birthday and we think that socializing with other people outside this house will make you learn to talk…" Yaru said.

Sakura simply looked at her father.

"Do you want to do as your father says Sakura?" Yoruni asked.

Sakura looked then to her mother. She closed her eyes and allowed a smile to form on her face.

"See… she wants to… so it's settled then, she goes tomorrow" Yaru said patting his daughter on the head.

* * *

_**At School**_

"Class be good alright… she's mute so you should be patient with her… make friends with her." The teacher said showing everyone Sakura.

After that scary day she moved outside when the bell rang screaming recess.

She smiled and sat outside on the playground by herself.

She smiled and took out a slingshot from her bag and picked up stones. She pulled the rubber along with the stone and hit a small dust hill perfectly square.

"You freak!" a boy shouted in the middle of the playground.

"Loser!" another shouted.

"Weakling!" another one spat.

The crowd closed in to a poor boy being kicked square on the ground by some big bullies.

Sakura looked at them. Finally the crowd gave way and she targeted on the big bully who kicked the poor boy square in the stomach.

The boy was curled up like a ball, apparently scared.

Sakura hit the bully on his neck.

"Oww!" he said holding the part of his neck that held the pain.

"Who did that?" he asked angrily.

The bullies stopped kicking the poor boy.

The one's that were near Sakura pointed at her.

"You feeling lucky today freaking mute?" the biggest of them threatened.

Sakura targeted and hit him again. The stones came fast to the bullies until they cried and ran away.

The crowd surrounding the boy pointed at him and simply laughed. The boy didn't care to stand up and remained curled up on the ground crying.

Sakura closed her eyes, inhaled and moved towards the boy.

The others looked at her and backed away.

She bent down and shook the boy.

The boy looked at her with his red eyes. He was very handsome. He had raven hair and onyx eyes.

She smiled brightly at him and offered a hand.

He hesitated but took it after. As soon as both of them stood up the boy smiled and wiped his tears away.

Sakura pushed the slingshot to him.

"You- you're giving this to me?" the boy asked.

Sakura smiled and nodded.

The slingshot had letter S carved on it's handle.

"I- can't take this…" the boy said smiling as he scratched his head. She looked at him and simply hid her slingshot back in her bag.

"I'm-"the boy was cut off.

"Man! You should've called for us!"

"Yeah! We were looking for you everywhere!"

The boy's friends' said surrounding him.

Sakura backed away.

The boy looked at her trying to get away from his friends.

But she simply smiled brighter and waved goodbye.

* * *

_**6 years after (the present)**_

Sakura picked up her books that fell to the floor.

"Oh sorry freak… I didn't see you there since you don't make a sound…" a girl laughed along with her other popular friends.

Sakura simply looked at them and sighed.

It's been 6 years… was the matter? Why wasn't she still speaking? She shook her head and closed her locker. It was dismissal and she was hasty to go to the apartment her parents got her so as not to let anyone know she was royalty. She loved living the simple life. No maids telling you what to do, no icky food for diet, no stupid dancing lessons, no nothing!

She smiled walking outside the school as she carried her bag happily.

* * *

"Sasuke! 8 alright!" a girl shouted.

"Sure… Friday…" he said obviously not forgetting he had a date with her on that day.

"And don't forget me hon! 7:30 on Thursday!" another girl shouted.

"I won't!" Sasuke shouted walking out of the school's gate.

"And me Sasuke! Reserve me for next week!" a girl squealed.

"Sure!" he shouted staring to move out already. "Don't follow me or else I won't date you all" he said smirking. The girls were heard whining but nonetheless they didn't follow Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke… this was him. The school's most wanted heartthrob. The school's most wanted guitarist slash drummer slash lead vocalist of his band. The guy who like to date different girls at the same time. The guy who never took any relationship seriously.

Sasuke simply chuckled and moved to turn around a corner. He figured a walk home would take some bad things off his mind. The sun was setting fast. He looked at his own shadow getting taller.

"C'mon hon! Just one fun time!" a guy by a dark alley said along with some others who were obviously drunk strangling a girl. The girl didn't even scream.

"Hey!" Sasuke said looking at the punks who looked back at him with great plotting.

"Let her go…" he said smirking.

"What makes you think were listening to you punk ass bitch?" the guy said getting closer and he gripped Sasuke's shirt.

"Hn" Sasuke smirked and kicked the guy's balls.

The guy fell to the floor holding his dingdong.

Sasuke launched and kicked another guy's neck and punched the last guy's ribs hard.

"Let's get out of here!" the big one said all of them ran away holding the parts that Sasuke had just hit.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked the girl who was trying to get up.

"Here let me help." He said as offered a hand and the girl took it.

As soon as she had her chest straight up, she tucked her hair behind her ear. She had emerald eyes and long pink hair. Her top was a little bit ripped and her zipper on her skirt was open.

Sasuke looked at her with great curiosity.

Sakura looked at him and wanted to say something so badly. This boy... he was the boy. She opened her mouth hopiong that something would come out.

Sasuke thought she was the girl that saved him before but rumors spread out that she left town. And that girl had short pink hair and greyish-green eyes. he knew that green eyes would always seem to look like grey whenever strong sun hit those colorful eyes. But... that was only what he heard from others.

Sakura looked at him. This was him, the little boy she had saved years ago, the boy whom she liked… the boy… who she had always thought about.

She couldn't speak, in her utter shock she just stared at him.

"Okay…" Sasuke chuckled helping her up. "Uhhmmm… you'll be okay on your own?" he asked picking up the girl's bag.

The girl shook her head and nodded. She waved goodbye and skipped away.

That was a bit weird.

Sasuke eyed her as they got out of the dark alley.

_You seem very familiar…_ he thought looking at her disappear into a corner.

**-tbc-**

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW PLS :D**

**Much love**

**maicaü**


	2. Day 1 Part 1: At The Library

_**25 Days With Sakura**_

**Chapter 2:**

**Day 1 Part 1 – At The Library**

* * *

Sakura woke up with a short soundless yawn. She put on her fluffy pink pig slippers and walked towards kitchen downstairs scratching her back. She gave a little groan and opened the refrigerator.

Note to self: do some grocery later.

She took out 2 eggs and some milk. She cooked the eggs sunny side up and put some milk in her glass. After slowly eating her well made breakfast she headed for the showers, brushed her teeth and headed straight for her closet. What to wear…

She took out green dress. The casual type, you know… not too formal so as you can use it for casual purposes like school or malling. She put it on and headed for her mirror, took a brush and put her hair in a half ponytail clipped with a sparkling cherry blossom. She smiled and stuck out her tongue to herself at the mirror and took her bag. She checked if she had her keys and as soon as she double checked, she locked her apartment and went out.

Hey school would always be school and that contained insane popular girls who couldn't get over with their perfections so as it implies… Sakura gets bullied for her not being able to talk. No one could deny that she was gorgeous but being mute really put that big turn-off for guys here in this school. The freaking idiots. If they probably knew she had tons of money and was born with a royal plate then maybe she'd have suitors lining up each day. But she didn't want that type of life. She was happily content with what she had now.

The bell rang. Phew… she came close to her far classroom just in time.

What was this? No Kakashi… Tsunade, their principal was here. I need Haruno Sakura…

The students could be heard saying 'oooh' and 'busted'

Sakura simply rolled her eyes, took her books back into her arms again and followed Tsunade.

"Follow me…" she said as she walked out the door "Thanks for letting me take a little time with your students Kakashi" she said passing him by the door.

"No prob principal…"

Sakura followed with questions in her mind. What did she do? She never did anything wrong if she could avoid it.

They entered another classroom.

"May I?" Tsunade asked.

"Sure" Anko, Sakura's history teacher said smiling.

"Thanks… I'm looking for Uchiha Sasuke" she called out in the classroom.

Sasuke stood up with a sigh and took his stuff as he walked for Tsunade by the door.

Instead of jeering, the girls whined and some sniffed but the guys simply told him good luck.

"What now? I wasn't kissing off some girl by a classroom this time" he said as he looked at the principal. So many times he's been caught making out with a girl in school grounds in a very intimate position and this was the reason why he had always been very familiar with Tsunade's attitude with students.

"Don't worry; I know… this is Haruno Sakura… now I need you two to follow me…" Tsunade said as she headed off again.

Sakura smiled at him and Sasuke nodded. This was the girl he saved yesterday so he really didn't know what to say. Although he did think about her last night as he compared her to the girl that saved him those years ago… she did resemble her a bit. He wasn't that sure since his eyes were a bit blurred out cause of the tears he still had in his eyes that times he looked in face to face with that girl a long time ago.

They reached the principal's office in a few seconds cause' of Tsunade's fast pace and she offered both of them a seat.

"Okay... I saw what happened yesterday" Tsunade said as she sat down on her desk as well.

"Huh?" Sasuke asked as Sakura gave a curious look.

"You have just saved her last night and a long time ago her parents called me and told me that who ever is close to her, he or she'd help Sakura over here talk so I need you, Uchiha Sasuke to spend more time with her every after school or during school time or simply on weekends… you're the only one that she's ever come close with… but I warn you… don't do stupid stuff with her" Tsunade said seriously.

"But I have busy sched-"

"So are your dates more important then what higher authority asks of you?" Tsunade asked keeping her temper.

"Fine… but it doesn't have to be daily right?" he asked annoyed.

"Yuhp…" Tsunade answered a little relieved he accepted the task.

"Okay then… you may go back to your classrooms."

**-m-a-i-c-a-m-a-i-c-a-m-a-i-c-a-m-a-i-c-a-m-a-i-c-a-m-a-i-c-a-m-a-i-c-a-m-a-i-c-a-m-a-i-c-a-m-a-i-c-a-**

"Oh Sasuke that's so interesting!" girls squealed as they headed for the library.

"You know the rules for you here Uchiha" the librarian said as she stopped them from entering.

"Sorry girls…" he said as he entered leaving the girls behind. Tsunade had made the librarian watch out for him not to bring any girls in the library since it was a big place and there were corners in which he could play his nasty side or simply because those girls brought too much noise for adoration to Sasuke.

The girls whined and walked away from the library. It was dismissal and Anko had just given them some advance research making for the day.

**-m-a-i-c-a-m-a-i-c-a-m-a-i-c-a-m-a-i-c-a-m-a-i-c-a-m-a-i-c-a-m-a-i-c-a-m-a-i-c-a-m-a-i-c-a-m-a-i-c-a-**

Sakura was searching for good history books cause of Anko. Man that girl could give some really heave researches. She picked 6 very big and thick ones and carried them with little difficulty to an empty table nearby.

She read the first huge book on top of the picked pile. She concentrated on it trying to make very important word stay in her head.

**-m-a-i-c-a-m-a-i-c-a-m-a-i-c-a-m-a-i-c-a-m-a-i-c-a-m-a-i-c-a-m-a-i-c-a-m-a-i-c-a-m-a-i-c-a-m-a-i-c-a-**

Sasuke was happy that he was the only one here in the library. Apparently he knew that other students found the library boring and the nerds had their computers at home to do their advanced research and it wasn't that he didn't have a computer… he just didn't want to do it at home where he would always be disturbed by the loud music coming out of his brother's room next door to his.

Finally he found some books. He was happy he was the only one around. No noisy girls and no arguing jocks. He sat down on the table and started to read. After a few seconds into starting he heard the library ladder to reach high books move into a space he needed to go to corners to see.

He stood up with a curious expression on his face and started to move for the direction the sound was coming from.

Finally he found someone climbing up the ladder to reach some books. Scratch his thought about being alone here because now there was defiantly someone here.

As the girl leaned forward her green dress lifted a little to expose a little bit of her undies.

"Nice…" Sasuke said smirking.

The bad boy he was. He couldn't help but feel the temptation rushing in his entirety. He looked at the girl with his hands in his pockets apparently enjoying the sight he was seating. Man that girl's got some pretty nice ass.

A rat just jumped down from the top to the lower shelf to where the girl was searching book and to her shock she moved back as her mouth was open trying to let out a scream but none came out and only found herself falling back fast.

Sasuke moved of his body's own accord and caught the girl before she'd hurt herself landing on the floor.

Sakura opened her eyes to find Sasuke looking down at her.

"Oh… it's you…" he said as he regretted what he had just done a while ago. He should've at least given some respect to a mute's behind. But what he thought was true… that thing she got behind her was amazing. Okay stop it with these thoughts.

He put her down softly.

Sakura gave a smile and pulled out a pen and paper and wrote the word 'thanks' and gave it to Sasuke.

"No problem…" he said scratching his head. "Uhhmmm what are you doing here?" he asked putting his hands back in his pockets.

Sakura showed him a thick blue book which contained historical pictures.

"Oh… so Anko gave the same homework then…" he said as he smiled at her again.

Sakura nodded.

"So… I guess since you're here I better start my task with Tsunade here." He said shrugging with his hands back in his pockets. "Mind if I join you in your table?" he asked keeping that gorgeous smile of his.

Sakura showed her best most beautiful smile and shook her head.

"Okay then…" they headed for the table Sakura was sitting a while ago. It was laid with many books.

She sat down and so did Sasuke. She started to read. After a short while Sasuke couldn't help looking at her. She was beautiful and he knew that was true. She tucked the lock of her that fell to her face behind her ear. She caught Sasuke looking at her and she gave a puzzling look at him. Sasuke widened his eyes, turned a bit warm and light inside and looked back in his book.

Sakura smiled apparently for her it was a giggle but what could she do right? She turned back to her book.

As soon as the coast was clear Sasuke slowly moved his head to look at her again.

Spending time with her was not such a bad thing after all.

**-tbc-**

* * *

**READ & REVIEW PLS :**

**Much love**

**maicaü**


	3. Day 1 Part 2: At The Park

_**25 Days With Sakura**_

**Chapter 3:**

**Day 1 Part 2 – At The Park**

* * *

Picking up a milk of carton, Sakura turned it over to its bottom to read the expiration date. It was fine. She put it in her grocery trolley and hummed a happy tune as she walked on in another aisle. She had stood up a while ago, stretched and bid goodbye to the Sasuke that simply looked at her leave. It wasn't rude since she couldn't speak. Plus she waved her hand goodbye. So not to matter…

She turned the aisle corner and entered the junk food section. Being free from that horrid palace meant she could eat whatever she wanted. Hate her now filthy mean maids that always made her eat veggies because' now she'd eat whatever she wanted and didn't care if she gained 20 pounds. She smiled as she picked up many different types of chips. What was next in her mind was the ice cream section later. Yum, she was excited. A kid bumped her.

"Gomen…" the girl ran off shouting for her mother. As much as she wanted to help the probably lost girl… how could she when she couldn't say anything to her or ask her, plus she's already disappeared off another aisle. She bent down and picked up her chips. It was covered so no matter if it fell down.

"Here… these are very salty foods by the way… you don't mind about that? It could ruin your figure…" Sasuke's voice said as he handed her three packs of chips that fell down a bit too far from her.

Sakura shook her head no. What the hell with these people and figures? As long as she lived not being hungry and eating stupid healthy foods ALL THE TIME… then what the heck with the freaking figure?

Sakura took her bag of chips, smiled like she just received a gift from Santa and looked at Sasuke.

"Anyways… I'm buying some stuff here for my brother… stupid sloth… and I guess you're doing some major buying… need help?" Sasuke asked putting his hands in his pockets.

Sakura put her hands to her hips and looked at him with utter curiosity.

"Don't worry… he won't mind if I take long… he knew the catch whenever he asks me around" Sasuke said shrugging.

Sakura smiled and nodded. After she picked more chips she pointed for the frozen food and sweets section. Sasuke followed her as he pushed her trolley. The cute ones. They looked like a couple that just got engaged. Sakura picked two one gallon ice creams and had a hard time deciding which flavor to pick. Sasuke abandoned the trolley that was just behind Sakura and went beside her.

"I'd pick Cookie Dough… although Cookies and Cream is also a drug like sweet." Sasuke said smirking.

Sakura shook her head as she lifted the Cookies and Cream to Sasuke's face showing that she'd choose this flavor.

"It's your food anyways… do what you will but I tell you Cookie Dough rocks…" Sasuke closed his eyes with his hands in his pockets waiting for Sakura to put it in her trolley. She pouted showing difficulty in choosing her flavor. Sasuke opened one eye looking at which flavor she'd choose. Nosy guy.

"Such a cute couple…" An old lady said smiling as she looked at the sly Sasuke checking what Sakura was choosing. Sasuke sighed. But of course... when guys did these stuff to girls people would usually think and see them as a couple. Sakura smiled hearing the old lady's opinion of what she saw.

Sakura finally smiled and put the Cookies and Cream down and lifted the Cookie Dough from its cold interior. Sasuke smiled. He pushed the trolley once more as soon as Sakura was finished putting the ice cream in the trolley.

Sakura headed for the cashier, her trolley bulging with different sorts of food. "You done?" Sasuke asked pushing the trolley as he leaned on it.

Sakura nodded not bothering to look at him. They lined up and in no matter of time, the cashier was already punching the prices of their food in. Sakura was moving side to side smiling. This girl had serious issues about being happy all the time. Sasuke had never seen a girl or been close with a girl like this before. No caring about diet, always confident to act how she likes in public… and what else was there with her. It made him curious what other unique qualities this Haruno Sakura had that was different from all the other girls he's been with for long.

"23,014 yen please…" the cashier stated blowing a big bubble with her bubble gum as she stared greedily at the hot Sasuke that stood beside Sakura. **(A/N: if you think the price is too much then you better go to Japan and check things out cause' this price is just right for someone who's doing major groceries there lol)**

"I'll pay for it." Sasuke said as he stopped Sakura's hand from opening her small frog pouch. Sasuke took the wallet from his back pocket and took out just the right amount of money. He handed it to the suddenly changing of look cashier and put his wallet back into his back pocket.

Sakura tilted her head to the side with a smile. Sasuke knew this was her way of saying thank you cause' of the time he spent with her a while ago in the library.

"You're welcome" he said smiling a little bit.

"Come again… next" the cashier had punched another person's purchase as Sasuke picked up the groceries put into 2 plastic bags. Sakura picked up the groceries that were packed into one brown paper bag. They walked outside only to be greeted with a cold blow of the icy wind. Sakura almost forgot that it was already mid autumn… the place was already ready for winter.

"I'll walk you home…" Sasuke said as he looked at Sakura making fun with the clouds that formed whenever she breathed out from her mouth. She giggled. Again with the everywhere being happy issue. Although she bore a smile Sasuke noticed her having Goosebumps cause of the cold and slight shivering of her arms. He smirked and took off his jacket and handed it over her shoulders. Sakura looked at him but he was already picking up the groceries.

"Now come on…" he walked on.

**(Sakura's P.O.V)**

I simply smiled… said thank you in my mind and ran after him with my grocery bag. I looked at him when I already caught up with him.

"What is it?" he asked as we trudged along.

I shook my head, continued on with my happy smile and looked back to the direction in front of me. I warm distant light was clear a few meters away. It was in the park. I smiled brighter and ran for the light.

"Matte!" Sasuke yelled as he ran after me. The light got clearer and I knew I was getting closer. At last! A ramen shop. This wasn't in the park before… probably new. I rang the small bell and the old man cooking inside smiled at me.

"Ramen? How many?" he asked wiping his hands on the sides of his apron.

"Next time try walking cause it's really hard to breathe when you get tired in this weather." Sasuke said panting as he finally caught up with me.

I looked from him and then back to the old man and put two of my right fingers up.

"Okay then" the old man poured the newly finished ramen he had just cooked into one bowl. I looked at him curiously and thought that maybe he had bad eyesight. He put the bowl in front of me but I didn't take it. I put my two fingers up again.

"Oh yes I know… this is two orders but I just put them into one bowl…" the old man winked and turned back. Oh the sly old one. Maybe next time she'd take love advices from old people rather than school counselors. That is if ever she'd learn how to talk. But what the heck with it? I'm a girl and only guys should ask advices on how to get their lady. I smiled and took the bowl as I nudged Sasuke to get two chopsticks.

I moved to sit on a bench outside the small shop. Much happier to eat outside and feel the cool night air than a very warm inside. Sasuke sat beside me, putting the grocery bags down on the cold ground. He handed me one and I pulled the pair apart. He did so with his. I plunged down taken the noodles from its hot tasty liquid and blew it in front of my mouth. Sasuke was about to put his chopsticks in until I held his hand down with my free hand and shook my head 'no'. he gave me a wondering look but obeyed. After I felt like the noodles weren't that hot I motioned it in front of his mouth and nodded.

"I can eat myself though…" he said still being stubborn.

I furrowed my eyebrows and took my hand to his cheeks and pinched it making him say AH… I pushed the noodles into his mouth and he chewed silently. I smiled and waited in what he thought of the ramen.

"This is good…" he said smiling a little bit. I on the other hand smiled brighter and finally let him push his own chopsticks down into the bowl as I blew my own food.

I put the noodles into my mouth and after I chewed it I gave satisfied sigh. Appreciating the taste. I was happy... feeling warm with the aura the hot bowl of ramen gave.

But I've always felt warm ever since Sasuke started to spend time with me.

**-tbc-**

* * *

**READ & REVIEW PLS :)**

**I hope the chapter made you feel butterflies just as it had made me when I was making it :) I'll be updating soon so hold on to your horses :D**

**Much love,**

**maicaü**


	4. Day 2: At Sakura's Apartment

_**25 Days With Sakura**_

**Chapter 4:**

**Day 2 - At Sakura's Apartment**

* * *

Saturday. I sighed. Waking up early during Saturday really makes me feel dizzy. I mean hello? No school on Saturday but it seemed like I wanted to get up early for something. Something that really wanted to have me going all skippidy hip hops. Sasuke had been really nice to me that night. Of course the next day at school he told me he got yelled at by his brother but he didn't care.

Now Sakura was bored. She was unsure whether she would go out or simply stay here for something out of the open that might happen. She had been smiling to her heart's content before she went to bed every night. Of course, she thought about Sasuke and they're past but what about him? Didn't he already notice that she was the girl from before? Stupid know-nothing idiot.

She yawned and sat up in bed looking out of the window. The sun was still rising. She wasn't sleepy at all but she wanted to sleep. She shook her head and decided to take a long nice bath.

"Sakura?" Sasuke called out from her door. He had knocked more than 6 times and still there was no answer. Maybe she was just sleeping. Or maybe something was wrong. He couldn't help the urge to bust in and check if she had fainted or what not. He had it. He kicked the door and called out for Sakura. Still no answer. Shit.

"Oi Sakura!" he busted Sakura's door. He stood there looking at her. "G-Gomen"

Sakura was in a towel, hair dripping wet and bending down to pick up her clothes from her bed showing a clear view of he flawless cleavage. At first she simply got red in the face but then…

"Oi… Sakura" Sasuke caught her just before she'd hit the ground. Troublesome. Fainting at a time like this. Especially when she was in a towel. He was a guy for god's sake and he couldn't control some of his urges. He laid her down on her bed and fanned her.

"Sakura… wake up" Sasuke said shaking her a bit as he put down the fan. He looked intently on her face and noticed how the sun hit a perfect angle of her. She was very beautiful. But she wasn't the girl he was looking for. So he thought. Sakura squinted her eyes a bit.

"Finally"

Sakura opened her eyes to have a direct look into obsidian orbs. She turned bright pink once more but now she backed away.

"Oh right… sorry for budging in earlier… I thought something was wrong since you didn't answer my knocks and calls from your door."

Sakura didn't move. Holding her towel with shaking fingers she pointed out her window then to Sasuke.

"You want me to leave?" Sasuke asked. He still wasn't used to her not being able to express what she wanted clearly.

Sakura shook her head. She once again pointed out her window directly into the sunrise, back at Sasuke then imagined to point at a watch on her wrist.

"Oh… what am I doing here so early?" he asked.

Sakura nodded still pink in the face.

"Well… I had nothing to do at home and it sucks being all alone with brother there and I didn't have any dates scheduled for today so I thought I'd come by and talk to you" Sasuke answered looking out of Sakura's window. "But… I guess that can wait until you're done dressing up…" he walked out of the room and closed the door.

Sakura quickly dressed up and opened the door as soon as she was finished. A simple hanging shirt and some mini shorts would do. It was the first time having a guy in the house so she didn't really care what she wore. I mean… this was where she stayed.

"You really shouldn't wear those types of clothes whenever guys are around your house" Sasuke said with an emotionless voice looking at Sakura from top to bottom. "It might give them the wrong idea of something, but then it can't be helped" Sasuke shrugged. "You can wear that with me… I won't do anything so anyways…" Sasuke shook his head trying to think of something to do.

Sakura tilted her head to one side and smiled at him. She was really confusing. One time she'd be all down then the next when you say something that doesn't involve any matters of cheering up, then the next thing… she'd be happy. He didn't get her.

Sakura pulled him to go downstairs and into the living room.

"What do you want me to do?" Sasuke asked scratching his head.

Sakura took a controller of the PS2 in front of her wide screen TV and looked at Sasuke challengingly.

Sasuke chuckled.

"If you've only known me for about all my life then you'd probably know that I never get defeated in any PS2 games" Sasuke said smirking.

Sakura raised a brow and turned the PS2 on.

"Fine then… but don't expect mercy"

After about 2 hours of playing, Sakura still held a triumphant smile on her face and Sasuke seemed to be a bit moody after he got the score of 2/40. He couldn't believe that a girl could beat him at his game. The world is just so full of amazing things ne?

"Do you want to eat early lunch?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura smiled and nodded. Sasuke stood up and headed for the kitchen. He got some ingredients from the cupboards and refrigerator and set them on the counter table to prepare them.

"Just cause' I'm a guy doesn't mean I don't know how to cook" Sasuke answered Sakura's curious look.

A few minutes passed and Sasuke was done. He brought the food over to the table Sakura had prepared for the both of them. He made curry. Sakura smelled at the scent the curry had given. She sat down and was a bit too excited to try Sasuke's cooking that she forgot to blow her own food. After she swallowed she fanned her mouth from eating something way too hot.

"You should have blown it first otherwise when it's too hot for your mouth to take then your not gonna know how it tastes… here" Sasuke blew the curry and rice on his spoon and motioned it to Sakura.

Sakura looked at it, the apples of her cheeks turning light pink.

"Open your mouth, don't be stubborn" Sasuke said motioning it forward.

Sakura opened her mouth obediently and chewed the warm food in her mouth. After she swallowed she smiled.

"Glad you like it" he ate the food himself and as he chewed he looked at Sakura eat with a happy expression on her face. There was just something with her that kept reminding her of that girl.

"Can you say my name for me?" Sasuke asked putting another spoonful in his mouth.

Sakura looked at him with wonder and awe. She could try right? she opened her mouth and after while sometime she wanted to let something out.

"It's okay if you still can't speak…" Sasuke said as he turned back to his food.

Sakura wanted to say something, even for the least Sasuke's name…

"S…nnnss.." that was all she could muster up.

"That was good" Sasuke said looking at her with a very small hidden smile.

Sakura lowered her head looking disappointed. Once again since Sasuke had spent time with her in the lib. A few days ago… he knew that this meant sorry.

"There's no need to apologize…" he chuckled.

After having their early lunch Sakura washed the plates and refused for Sasuke to help. Sakura pulled him towards another room after. She let him choose a DVD in her rack and after he did they watched a scary movie. Talk about home theatre with a date. Sakura moved to Sasuke's chest every once I a while when a scary scene springs up. Funny Haruno, she kept closing her eyes during half of the movie and had fallen asleep.

"Oi Sakura… the movie's over… Sakura?" Sasuke moved her to find her asleep. "Waking up so early and then sleeping late last night…" he sighed and then carried her to her room. He put her down on the bed and tucked her in.

"Well…" Sasuke closed her door and went out of her house. He walked away to go back to his home with his hands on his head like a lazy freeloader.

"That was fun…"

**-tbc-**

* * *

**Guys I'm sorry this seems a bit rushed but I had some things come up and I'm really sorry! Anyways,… I'll be updating soon so… ja!**

**Much love**

**, maicaü**


	5. Day 3: At The Beach

_**25 Days With Sakura**_

**Chapter 5:**

**Day 3 - At The Beach**

* * *

Sakura woke up that night only to find herself in her room alone. She thought that maybe Sasuke had left because he didn't want to disturb her since she fell asleep. How embarrassing. Sleeping during a movie. Did she snore or whatever? It made her want to turn back time and look how she acted when she was asleep. But she knew she couldn't, she lay down back on her bed and put a hand over her head. A smile appeared on her face.

The telephone that was beside her rang. She picked it up knowing that the only reason she had a phone was because someone from the palace would check on her since they knew her number, who else would know when she didn't even know how to tell them the number right?

"Sakura, I've been calling and calling for hours…" Sakura's maid from the palace burst out. Sakura listened intently, rolling her eyes every once in a while for the news given to her from the palace.

"Oh and by the way, your parents told me to live with you there for the last days you'll spend there. I'll be arriving this Monday so wait for me by the airport okay? You're parents send their love and told you to take care of yourself, they're also very excited to see you again… well then, bye" the other line gave a dead tone telling that no one else was there communicating with her. She lowered her head and lay back down on her bed. Great, a nanny. The last thing she ever wanted for the last days she'd be spending here. She drifted back to sleep and figured that it'd be no problem since she knew this place better than her nanny if ever she wanted to sneak off ruining her diet.

Sakura stretched and yawned. She shook her head and looked outside. It was probably 8 or 9 in the morning. She looked at her clock to be sure and she was right. It was 8:53 in the morning. She rubbed her eyes and walked towards her window and stretched. A few meters away from her view was the ocean. It was a Sunday so what the heck! Off to the beach!

She figured not to take a bath since she'd be swimming there and just take bath when she got back here. She put on her white Roxy bikini. No need for sunglasses and all that nonsense stuff. It was just 4 blocks from here so she figured to walk there barefoot. She put sunscreen, bottled water, her wallet, her iPod, extra clothes, a black shawl and her cellphone in her see through netted sling bag. She put on a tight hanging gray shirt and some denim mini shorts. She shouldn't walk through town wearing bikini right?

She took off, some people wondering why she was walking barefoot but they knew that she was headed for the beach cause' of what she was wearing so they didn't bother asking her why since other people that lived nearby the beach really did walk there barefoot or taking their cars.

Sakura arrived within a few minutes. She smiled tucking her hair behind her ear as she felt the fresh ocean waves being thrust to her body. She inhaled the cool breeze and smiled brighter. She walked on making perfect footprints of where she's been on purpose and checking the footprints every once in awhile just for her joy. She laughed at her cute footprints.

_What is with this girl?_ Sasuke thought seeing Sakura smile at her own footprints and walking along now putting a mat on a spot on the beach under the shade of a coconut tree. She put on her sunscreen lotion and lay down on the mat with her eyes closed.

"You know the actual purpose of going to the beach is to get some sun… but don't seem very adapted to the idea…" Sasuke said as he looked at her with his hands on his hips.

Sakura opened her eyes a bit blinded by the ray of sun that shone through one of the coconut leaves; she had her hand over her eyes as she moved to sit up. No more suns ray, she put her hand down and looked at Sasuke from foot to, damn those hot abs, to his head. Sakura smiled and scooted over. Sasuke smirked at sat down, a hand going through his sort of wet hair.

Sakura's heart was thumping so fast. She didn't know how to look at him properly.

"What?" Sasuke asked after a seconds. Sakura shook her head not noticing that she'd been staring that long… her cheeks were pink and her eyes wary.

Sasuke chuckled and leaned back. "Want me to put sunscreen on your back?" Sasuke asked looking back at her, his wet hair going with the flow. She was redder than ever. She nodded a little and looked back at the ocean.

Sasuke looked at her "You don't expect me to put on sunscreen when you have that t-shirt on do you?"

Sakura felt really hot right now, not because of the sun that's for sure. She moved her hands to the bottom o her shirt and pulled it up, her white stringed bikini staying put where it should be.

Sasuke's mind was blank. Nice body… he took her sunscreen and rubbed it on her back. Sakura looked at the view uneasily shaking with what she felt like tingles of delight and something else she couldn't quite describe.

"Now c'mon… while it's still early and high tides still here… let's go for a swim." Sasuke stood up and offered her hand to Sakura. Sakura took it and felt herself being pulled up. Sasuke ran for the waters and she walked.

"Don't tell me you have water phobia" Sasuke said splashing her with water since she was just standing by the shoreline. She didn't like cold water and the water now was cold. Freaky.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and went back to her. Standing behind her, he put one hand around her shoulders and pointed to the view "I want you to look at that properly and tell me what it is" Sasuke sidetracked pointing at absolutely nothing in the distance. Sakura, who fell for it, looked at where he was pointing with great interest. Suddenly Sasuke put his other hand behind her knees and carried her up. He ran in the water with Sakura hugging him tightly, shivering slightly fro the cold water.

"See? It's okay" Sasuke said letting her down.

Sakura looked at him like she was about to cry until she smiled and pounded on his chest. Sasuke chuckled and moved about as Sakura followed him. For about an hour and something minutes the two roamed around the beach exploring deeper parts of the ocean where Sakura was freaked out not being able to see anything from the darkness underneath her. Once in a while Sasuke would disappear and then something would grab her under only to find it was Sasuke.

"C'mon… let's go have lunch" Sasuke said swimming ahead of her.

They went to a restaurant at the beach and ordered stuff. Girls, and even the waitresses kept sneaking winks and flying kisses at Sasuke. Sasuke, being the playboy he is, would wink back and make some of the girls faint but never did he respond to their flying kisses. Sakura looked at him giving a call sign to a cute girl showing off her cleavage leaning on the ground acting like she dropped something. The girl made numbers with her hand which was her cell phone number and Sasuke mouthed 'thanks' and 'I'll call you later'. Sakura lowered her head and looked at her hands on her lap.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, his smile had disappeared from his face.

Sakura looked at him and faked a smile, she shook her head and as soon as Sasuke shrugged and looked away, her smile disappeared again.

"Now for the Sunday beach special, music's on the way!" someone from the counter announced. Some people clapped and some smiled finally being able to listen to some great songs while they ate. First song that played, Sakura knew this song… she had been playing this in her room ever since Sasuke and she had talked but he never actually knew her. The only girl that was stuck in his head was the old her which he didn't even recognize.

Their food arrived. Fettuccine Carbonara for Sakura and pizza for Sasuke.

Suddenly lyrics came out from the speakers. **Invisible by: Ashlee Simpson (god people I so love this song! :))**

Sakura became emotionally connected to the song now. **(People trust me; you'll understand if you listen to the song, which is really awesome and really sad, it's not emo though :))**

She looked at Sasuke as he ate, the song seething through her every vibe, making her feel small that of all the girls, he knew her but at the same time he actually didn't it was like half of her was invisible to him. She knew she could just show him the sling shot but she wanted him to find out on his own that is, if he really cared. But it seemed like he was expecting the girl to come to him.

Her hands were around his waist, holding on to him for dear life. This banana boat really scared the wits out of her, yet she enjoyed it. Sasuke had paid for everything after lunch. Reserving a time slot after they took a nap to where Sakura had left her mat and her bag.

After that ride Sasuke was still energized and told her that he'd just go for a swim. Sakura, tired and poofed out, walked on the beach heading for her mat and bag. The sun now setting in the horizon gave that strange orange bubbly feeling after a good day at the beach.

She gasped as she suddenly lifted her right foot. She had just stepped on glass shards a few inches from where she was going to. She leaked a tear or two causes of the pain and the blood that was dripping from her deep cut. She limped back to her mat, ripped a part of her shawl and tied it on her foot

"What happened?" Sasuke asked putting a wet hand on her leg. Sakura woke up and sat up. She shook her head showing that she was fine but he wasn't fooled.

Sasuke took his bag and pulled a first aid kit inside.

Sakura raised a brow. "Long story" he stated as he took some bandages and covered Sakura deep cut. Sakura was once again pink in the face and said thank you in her own way.

"No problem… I'm going somewhere… bye" Sasuke left without letting her react. Sakura looked at him go inside his hummer and drive away. She sighed and figured she'd stay here until 9. The sky would be clear tonight and the stars would be clearly seen here. It'd be a nice scene.

Thinking about Sasuke… night crawled slowly to the horizon as the sun had fully set. She had wished that she and Sasuke could've watched the sun set but… that would've been really corny.

She inhaled the fresh night air from the ocean. After a while beams of light hit her back and some passed through beside her. She looked back to find another car than of Sasuke's. When she looked back in front of her, he was standing back there, holding a pair of really kawaii beach sandals.

"You really shouldn't walk around barefoot after lunch around here" Sasuke said fitting the slipper in on her just like a Cinderella scene.

Sakura was quiet and felt really light. He was making her feel woozy again. And this wasn't a bad thing.

"Stars are out tonight" Sasuke said smiling as he sat next to her.

Sakura smiled looking at where Sasuke was looking at as well but after a picture got in her head; her smile disappeared like a popped balloon. Her thoughts clouding the happiness she felt being with him right now.

_Sasuke… when will you realize it's me…_

**-tbc-**

* * *

**Read and Review**

My long promised chappie . hope you like it :) I'll be updating soon so… ja! :)

Much love

maicaü


	6. Day 4: At Her House

_**25 Days With Sakura**_

**Chapter 6:**

**Day 4 – At Her House**

* * *

I lifted my head eager to look for my nanny right away so that I could go home and start on the partnered project deadline tomorrow. What's wrong with the world today? Haven't teachers ever heard of projects supposedly being done in a week's span or longer than just giving the project today then having to really pass it tomorrow? I feel like I was being treated like a robot. I hated it when I was rushed. And when I am I usually start right away from school after dismissal cause' I already go straight home and start on those damn things. But today just had to be my unlucky day…

**10 reasons why my day today just had to be the unluckiest in my whole entire mute life!**

**1**, the water supply today just cut out on me and I had to go to school without taking a shower!

**2**, I carried out some boxes from the room my nanny would be staying in and guess what… the box opened from its bottom and just had to drop all of its HEAVY contents on my foot. I had to practice walking without effin limping!

**C! **Oh wait… it should be 3…

**3!** On my way to school a car passed by rushing like it was the owner of the street and just HAD to splash a puddle of water mixed with mud on me! What is wrong with the world! Does god really hate me that much just cause I can't talk?

**4.1,** I had to rush back home! To my dismay… all of my other uniforms were still being laundered so I had to iron and spray lots of perfume on a used one! Better it than the mud covered thing.

**4!** I was late and had my very first tardy slip! Tsunade was lecturing me on how honor students should NEVER be late and all that stuff! She would've understood though if she gave me the time to explain.

**5! **I just know the world hates me!

**6**, some popular girls who were just so full of themselves just had to pick on me by tripping me during lunch time in the cafeteria which made me fall on some other person's puke. Gross.

**7,** I rushed to the bathroom only to find out that the water was also cut off in school and I had to wait until the bell rang when the water started to flow once more and I haven't even eaten my lunch yet!

**8!** My SECOND tardy slip of the day! If only they knew that I had landed on someone's ick then maybe they'd let me off and give me free tickets to a carnival!

**9,** I still smelled like puke!

**10,** everyone was avoiding me because of my freaking smell. So I actually couldn't get a partner for this project.

But in all someone's unperfect and sometimes unlucky, but not as unlucky as mine, life… there's that one thing that makes all of those unlucky moments drift away… and that butterflies-in-my-stomach-making-me-forget-all-the-bad-things-that-happened-today came in numbers of 2.

**1,** Sasuke had offered me his polo which made him walk around school in his shirt that was supposed to be underneath his polo according to school uniform policy. Good thing the teachers gave HIM a chance to explain and they gave him off in being good to me. What about me?! They never gave me time to explain why I had those tardy slips! At least I was wearing Sasuke's polo.

**2,** the reason why I'm also excited to go home is that at school I may not have taken in a partner but after school when I was about to leave Sasuke came to me. I thought he would be taking his heavenly scented polo back but no… he asked me to be his project partner! How lucky could my unlucky life be?!

Suddenly I heard a very familiar voice calling my name. It seemed like my nanny found me instead of me finding her.

"Sakura thank god! I've been looking for you ever since I got here and I tell you that plane didn't give customer service perfectly than how we do with out visitors in the palace and I am appalled that people here could treat you like this in this… place! You're a princess for crying out loud and they should respect you if ever they had treated you the way they didn't give me my Evian water when I asked for it in the plane!"

Sigh… if only my nanny knew people treated me worse than how little her problem was in that plane. But I shouldn't make her know that since I know she'd report back to my parents and my dad would right away put that person who 'disrespected' the princess me to prison. I know that almost all girls would want my life but trust me… I may only be the girl that wants to have your life… a normal person's life and not someone who's always under pressure and being starved to death just so I could be skinny because that's what a real princess should be. The heck with all those stupid needs!

"Did you bring your car?" nanny asked.

Of course my parents gave me a car along with my apartment but I never used it. People would think a mute is showing it off but why do popular people show it off then people would think they're just being them? I nodded. This was the first time I ever let my car out and I swear if ever any of my school mates see me driving it then it would be the talk of the school. I could see it now.

**-Haruno Sakura just had to buy a new car to show it off just so she'd be accepted and hoping that she'd be in with the popular kids!-**

I had no intentions whatsoever to be in with those pretentious people. I don't understand how also almost 95 of the girls in my school would want to be with them. Weren't they happy with their life? Or maybe they're life just totally sucked that they really wanted to be in the popular group so badly so that people would notice them and the whole –you're still a virgin so you're not "in" with us- issue would be shaved off their backs when they try and do sex. Really! What is wrong with the world!

"Oh no Sakura-dono… you don't need to help me with my luggage's… you are a princess after all." My nanny heaved her second out of 4 luggage's into my back seat. I on the other hand didn't listen to her cause I rolled my eyes and helped her no matter how she rambled on telling me I really mustn't because dad would officially kill her.

Another thing why I hate it when I'm inside that prison of a palace is being called this Sakura-dono… sure it was necessary to show respect of me being in a really high position over all of them inside the palace, except for the king and queen which is my mom and dad of course. It made me feel like a guy, an old guy who wanted to be served bananas for dinner all the time!

As soon as we were done I started the engine and when my nanny got inside… I drove off right away.

"You know Sakura-dono… you really shouldn't help or make efforts into tiring yourself with people like us… like me. I understand that you like helping out other people like you helped Kamaru cooking in the kitchen's those years ago, yes I know and don't worry… I didn't tell your dad" she added as soon as she saw me look at her with utter shock "anyways as I was saying… as kind as you really are, it's just not for you to help out on people like us. Help you can but not in THIS way… you know what I mean" she trudged on as she took off her sunglasses. Now she looked more like a princess baby-sitter close friend than a nanny at all. Perhaps it was better seeing her like a friend although she was my nanny. I really didn't want to order on anybody or calling them my nanny.

A few minutes later I finally parked my car safely hidden behind the garage. The last time Sasuke took me home after our grocery shopping, he had asked what was inside… of course he followed up after that it was a stupid question since I couldn't respond. Sigh, but if I could I would've told him it was my workshop where I keep my paintings because it's what I do whenever I'm stressed. Of course that would be a lie because you can't actually fit a Mercedes Benz along with all of the painting I could do. And remember, the word I used is COULD. It means I could paint but I don't actually have real time for it. I do paint in my dreams though. Like it would change anything…

"Sakura… do you have an assignment or a project to do?" my nanny asked taking the luggage off the car again.

I nodded.

"Okay well… if you need help you can come to me and I can help you… plus if you're doing this assignment or project with a partner… just give me the usual look you give when you're annoyed cause' I'll leave you two alone to make your grades perfect okay?" my nanny said entering my apartment carrying one luggage.

Of course… if she knew that my partner for this project would be a boy then I'm sure she wouldn't let me out of her sight being alone with him. She probably thought my partner'd be a girl. I laughed in my mind. I took a luggage that was beside me and heaved it in. The second I got out from the door ready to take in another heavy bag… there he was. Standing there… looking at me. I smiled at him. I saw him wince but he smiled back and walked towards me. Nanny was preparing dinner after I convinced her that I'd be the one to take in all of her bags, which of course had to be world war 3 since she really didn't like the idea of me carrying HER luggage. It was tough but I won.

"Need help?" he asked making his sling bag jump closer and tucked to his body so that it wouldn't fall off when he lifted the bag that was beside the one I picked up. I didn't nod or give any signs that I said yes but he helped nonetheless.

As soon as we were done, I gave him water and he said thanks and sat down waiting in the living room. I on the other hand changed first, I went down and gestured that I put his polo I the laundry. He said thanks once more and we started on the project. Not long after nanny got in saying that dinner would be ready in a few.

"What I don't get is why you still can't talk-" she stopped after she noticed that Sasuke, a guy… was with me…

My nanny's name by the way is Hiyari… she's been my nanny since I was born… that of course was according to my mom and the photo albums that showed me being a little baby I was in my mother's arms and Hiyari being beside her in the picture holding my bottle for me. She really is a cool nanny, the one who knows how to keep your deepest darkest secrets type but at times she's just too much.

"Who is this?" she asked putting her hands on her hips with one hand still holding a tomato sauce covered spatula.

"Ugh… I'm Sasuke… Uchiha Sasuke… Sakura's friend" he said standing up smiling at Hiyari like he thought she was my mom.

"I'm Sakura's nanny Hiyari… so you're her friend?" she asked raising a brow.

_Sakura's got a friend… her parents would be happy to hear this…_ Hiyari thought, a smirk forming on her face.

"Sakura's parents and your parents have a really good business relationship… I guess you know who Sakura truly is then…" Hiyari asked.

Sakura widened her eyes and bit her lower lip. She waved her arms "stop" behind Sasuke. At once Hiyari knew that Sasuke had no idea that Sakura was a princess.

"Ugh… huh?" Sasuke asked. He wondered who Sakura really is. What was her nanny talking about?

"Never mind…"

Sasuke instantly made a mental note to ask his parents if they knew a family with a Haruno surname once they get back by the end of this month. Too bad that was still too far away. Of course he could always ask Sakura's nanny but since Sakura didn't tell him, then maybe she or her nanny won't tell him at all.

"I'll leave you two alone then…" Hiyari said after receiving the "annoyed look" Sakura had given her.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-STiTCHES:)-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Thanks for the dinner… the food was really good. Especially the tomato soup… I love tomatoes…" Sasuke said complimenting my nanny's cooking which made her, as I already really know Hiyari over the years I've been with her, like Sasuke… not as like-like but like as a person who really could be a good friend to me. I smiled at the way Hiyari looked at him. we finished the project a while ago and ate the dinner we just had late cause Sasuke and I wanted to really finish the project first rather than eating so that's exactly what happened.

"If you don't mind… I know-"

"Oh you can stay even if you are done with your project…" Hiyari said picking up plates… ready to take them to the sink.

"Arigatou…" Sasuke nudged me to follow him outside at our back garden where we had soft dew grass to sit or lie on.

He lay down on it and I sat closely beside him, tucking my legs behind my arms and resting my chin on my knees… I smiled and closed my eyes, enjoying the fresh cool breeze the night brought onto me.

Sasuke sighed. I lifted my head and looked at him to find him softly smiling looking at the sky above. I did too and smiled at the numerous stars that invaded the night sky just as it had done yesterday at the beach.

"Until now… I can't get myself to give up on her…" Sasuke breathed out. I looked at him. I knew whom he was talking about. It was me… well… at least the ME that saved him.

"I thought that if I go out with other girls I could forget about her but no… she just has to appear in my dreams every night and she's always the one I think about before I go to sleep and I'd wish… she'd be you… always beside me and making me feel at peace… no offense… not that I'm not happy with you… it's just that I wish she could be with me just like you are with me right now."

This was the first time I heard Sasuke so serious. Not just with the way he was talking but also the way he felt for the Sakura that had saved him those years ago. Of course it did hurt that he'd want her to be with him more than me right now… but he did say it wasn't an offense or anything. I know that girl is still me… but not for him.

"I didn't even know her name… don't be freaked out but I sometimes look at you and see her… but it's only like a one second glance thing…" he closed his eyes and I thought he had dozed off.

A few minutes of waiting for him to really doze of was worth it. I crept close to him and lay down beside him. I looked at him.

"S… Sas… Sas…" I tried to say his name… but I still couldn't. At least some words came out. Ever since that accident that happened those years ago… no words could come out of my mouth. No one ever heard me talk since then… since that of what happened.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-STiTCHES:)-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

I turned to the other side of my bed which faced the window. I sighed and felt that I couldn't keep the hurt in much longer. I wanted Sasuke so badly and he wanted me too… at least if he knew I was the girl from before. Sasuke had left a while ago and he offered he'd keep the project and he gave me a smile before turning back to leave.

"Sakura?" Hiyari knocked before entering. Light painted my walls and I instantly wiped my tears with my blanket and faked a smile to her.

"Sakura even though you're showing me a smile… I've known you since you were still a baby and those eyes are clearly telling me you had just cried…"

She caught me. There's no point in hiding, so I tore the smile off my face.

"I'm sorry but… I eave's dropped on your conversation a while ago"

I sobbed on.

"Sakura… you've met him before when you were still young haven't you?" she asked.

I nodded.

"You saved him from something?"

I nodded.

"Did he ever see you again after that?"

I shook my head.

"He thinks she's gone because rumors spread before that the you before already left town?"

How'd Hiyari know that? But anyways I nodded.

"Is there anything you could do to remind him of you?"

I nodded and took the slingshot from under my pillow.

"Are you planning on showing him?"

I nodded.

"Well hunny I'm really sorry but you can't…"

I looked at her with saddened eyes.

"You already know why… you're already being arranged into marrying the prince of another country remember? Plus he's not of royal blood… you know how your parents get and you know how they got when you liked that boy you met at the public playground those years ago? Sakura… it's best not to tell him… if he knew it would only be harder for him if you already went back to the palace and it would come out in international news that you have just been wed."

Hiyari made sense.

After a silent moment she sighed and looked out of my window.

"I'm sorry Sakura… that you have to suffer this I mean. I know you love him… it's obvious. But… some things are just not meant to be opened up to someone…" with this Hiyari walked out and bid me goodnight.

Goodnight? How could I have a goodnight when I just remembered that I'm to be wed when I turn after all and that I really can't tell Sasuke it was me and if he does know by himself… what could possibly happen?

I cried on… I didn't know what else I could do…

**-tbc**

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry if it took me so long to update! But now I assure you I've got the inspiration to continue on with my story and I'm back! :) I'll be updating soon too so don't worry. ;)**

**Much love,**

**maicaü**


End file.
